Kite's Return
by utopianking
Summary: Kite died on the moon. But now Numeron has brought him back. Now it's time for that duel he promised.


**Kite's Return**

**Hello internet universe, this is what I think should/could happen with Kaito/Kite (I'll use the English term). Enjoy!**

Kite was floating in total darkness. The last thing he remembered before waking up in this void was Orbital's life supports powering down.

_Kite._

Kite looked around, unable to find the source of the voice, "Where are you? Who are you?"

_I am right here Kite._

A great, golden dragon appeared in front of him.

"Numeron Dragon?" Kite said, confused, "But I gave you to Mizar."

_Your friends have defeated Don Thousand. Your soul would have returned to them if you had not beaten Mizar. But your body is dead._

"I'm dead," Kite looked down, "Hart."

_Do not worry about your brother. I will be able to give you life again, but you will no longer be human._

"I don't care! Just send me back to Earth. I need to see Hart again. And I promised Yuma a duel."

_Good. I will also give you a new power to replace the loss of Number 62._

Numeron Dragon began to glow and Kite was blinded.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yuma, Astral, Shark, Tori, the Barians, and the Tenjo family were standing in front of a large statue of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. They had the statue created when they realized Kite wasn't coming back. Dextra and Nistro would have been there, but they had to get back to Spartan City.

Hart knelt down in front of the statue and placed a bag of caramels in front of it, "I hope you're okay, Kite, wherever you are."

Yuma was fighting back tears, "I can't believe you're gone Kite. I was hoping that we'd get that duel again. But I was also hoping that you would be fine, like the others. Nelson, Anna, even the Arclights came back. But you didn't. I just hope you're feeling the flow wherever you are."

"That was a nice speech Yuma," a voice said behind the mourners.

Everyone turned around to see Kite leaning against a statue of an angel. His jacket was white, as if he was using Photon Transformation.

"You're alive?" Mizar observed loudly, "How? I saw you die."

"The Numeron Dragon must have thought I deserved a second chance," Kite replied, "How are you doing Hart?"

"I'm doing great Kite," Hart said happily, "now that you're here."

Kite looked at Yuma, "You wanted a duel. Let's duel."

Yuma activated his D-Pad and Duel Gazer. Kite raised his left arm, "Go Bariarphose! (I hope I'm spelling it right. I prefer that phrase)"

Kite's skin changed to a pale grey color and his clothes fused with his body. A more organic version of his D-Pad appeared on his wrist. Everyone appeared very surprised.

"Kite, how are you a Barian?" Faker asked.

"I'm guessing I had too much Chaos in my system for Numeron Dragon to make me an Astral being. It also gave me a new card."

"Then let's duel!" Yuma exclaimed.

**Yuma: 4000**

**Kite: 4000**

Kite went first, "Since I have no monsters I can summon Photon Thrasher (ATK 2100). Now I summon Photon Crusher (ATK 2000). I tribute my monsters to summon a beast with the power to destroy entire solar systems. Come forth Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000)! I set a card and end my turn."

"Galaxy-Eyes in one turn, nice job," Yuma said, "But I'm not going to go easy on you just because you've just came back from the dead. I draw! I summon Gogogo Golem in defense mode (DEF 1500). I set a card and end my turn."

"Good job setting up a defense," Astral said.

Kite drew, "I hope you've set up a better defense than that. I activate Luminous Dragon Ritual. I send Photon Caeser to the graveyard to summon Paladin of Photon Dragon (ATK 1900). I attack your Gogogo Golem with Galaxy-Eyes."

The dragon flew at the golem and both disappeared.

"I attack with Paladin of Photon Dragon."

**Yuma: 4000-2100**

Once the battle ended, both monsters returned to the field, "I end my turn."

Yuma drew, "I summon Ganbara Knight (ATK 0). I overlay Gogogo Golem and Ganbara Knight to xyz summon Number 39: Utopia (ATK 2500)! I now activate Xyz Effect to destroy Galaxy-Eyes."

Utopia drew a blade and destroyed Galaxy-Eyes, "I now attack Paladin of Photon Dragon."

The two swordsmen collided in mid-air. Utopia flew out of the resulting explosion.

"I set a card and end my turn."

Kite drew, "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Galaxy-Eyes (ATK 3000). I now use Monster Reborn to summon the Photon Caesar I got rid of with my ritual (ATK 2000). I attack with Galaxy-Eyes."

Yuma's face down card rose, "I activate Negate Attack to stop Galaxy-Eyes."

Kite pulled a card out of his extra deck, "It's time to see what my new card can do. When Photon Caesar is used for an xyz summon, it counts as two. I overlay my two Photon Caesars and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon…"

A ring of fire appeared between Yuma and Kite. The overlay units fell into the ring.

"Come forth, my reborn soul! Number 108: Galaxy-Eyes Photo-Phoenix Dragon (ATK 3500)! I use an overlay unit to special summon Paladin of Photon Dragon. I end my turn."

Everyone marveled at Kite's new monster.

"Sweet card Kite," Yuma said, "I draw. I attack Galaxy-Eyes with Utopia. Then I use an Overlay Unit to negate Utopia's attack and I use Double or Nothing double Utopia's attack (ATK 2500-5000)."

**Kite: 4000-2500**

Mizar crossed his arms, "That card wasn't so tough."

If Kite could smile he probably would have, "When Number 108 is destroyed while it has xyz materials I can special summon it."

Number 108 reformed from the flame's its destruction left behind.

Kite drew, "I attack Utopia."

"I use an overlay unit to negate your attack. Light-wing Shield."

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

When Yuma was about to draw, Kite said, "Yuma, before you draw, use Zexal. I want you to go all out and Zexal is the only way to know for sure."

Yuma looked up at Astral, "Are we even able to use Zexal? We're on Earth."

"We might be able to. I can feel a strange energy coming from Kite's Number."

Yuma smile, "Then let's feel the flow!"

Yuma jumped into the air and was covered in red light while Astral was covered in a blue light. They flew into the air and fused into Zexal III.

"Let's do this," Zexal said, his right hand glowing, "Go Shining Draw!"

Zexal drew his card and grinned, "I summon Zexal Servant-Hope Sage (ATK 1500) and equip it to Utopia. While Hope Sage is equipped to Utopia, Utopia gains his attack points and all damage done to you is doubled (ATK 2500-4000) and your monster loses a thousand attack points (ATK 3500-2500). Utopia attack!"

Kite's face down card flipped, "I activate Photon Shock. Now we both take damage."

Both duelists were blown back by the blast from the attack. Zexal III was undone and Kite returned to his human form. Shark and Tori ran to Yuma and Kites family ran to him. Both Yuma and Kite sat up, Yuma was laughing and Kite had one of his rare smiles.

"That was the same card you used when you dueled me and Astral," Yuma said.

Kite nodded, "And it was the first time you used Zexal."

Kite and Yuma got up and walked to each other, "You know what we're going to have to do?" Yuma asked.

Kite nodded, "We're going to need to duel again."

"And we're going to feel the flow!"

**I've finally gotten to writing this fic. I hope everyone likes this even though I used the English names.**


End file.
